clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Danay3131
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Danay3131! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Namely the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Also, it would be great if you set your . We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this. We also kindly ask you to read our policy before editing, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our policies. Thank you. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Danay3131 Warning ONE MORE FAKE PAGE AND IT MEANS U GET A BLOCK Stop, please Please stop doing pointless edits. By this I mean like on the party hat pages, where in the trivia section your wrote 'the colors were (color) and (color)'. There is a picture of the hat on the page, so adding this is virtually useless. Please consider this and make more useful edits. Thanks. [[User:Burpy678|''Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 21:06, November 21, 2009 (UTC) You have been warned A lot. Please stop making spam pages, for instance the '500,000 coins contest!!!!!' page. Admins will not stand for this. If you do any more spam pages, I '''will' contact an admin to take immediate action. Please do stop. [[User:Burpy678|''Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 18:48, November 26, 2009 (UTC) '''UPDATE:' I am afraid that after I wrote the message above you created another spam page. It may be because you haven't read this. But I am still going to contact an admin. [[User:Burpy678|''Burpy678]][[User_talk:Burpy678|Thats Mama Luigi to you Mario!]] 18:51, November 26, 2009 (UTC) About files... Hi. I just saw that you overwrote an image of a user logo that isn't yours. Please don't do that in the future. Thanks, --Staffa15 [[User_talk:Staffan15|'Everything is possible, nothing is impossible.''']] 19:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Could you do me a favour? On Club Penguin, could you send me the Candy Cane Hat postcard? -- Sure I can, but the problem is where can I meet you and what is your penguin's name? Squishy's christmas Party Reminder Remember, the Christmas party is in 3 hours. make sure you be there. --Squishy Merry Christmas! 16:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC) U R CP Agent, right? CP Agent, if this is u, I have an idea! I will make a small Blog post and we can chat on it for the scripts for the comics! If u wanna see it, go here to talk about it! OK? Hey, want to participate??!! You are invited to participate in my contest Super CP Artistic Contest, in which you'll need to use all of your creativity to make a nice Picture. For more details, VISIT MY BLOG!! :> Please participate, and maybe you can get a super special award!!! --Patzi3 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Party! Silly Hat Party Yo! You're invited to CPFAN's Silly Hat Party. Please see my Party Planner for more details. Auzziez Rulez I will be going to the prehistoric party Brooke! :) Hey brooke! I will most definately be going to your prehistoric party! I am excited to go! I'll be going on Cp Agent 5 or maybe Cccjjjhhh. Count me in all the great fun activities you have planned! Waddle On! Danay3131 02:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC)Danay3131 RE:Quit Why should I quit? Cuz I wont The Hat Pop clone has arrived! 21:00, March 1, 2010 (UTC)